


Into the Depths

by Inertia_Raptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck, brief mention of body modification, pale shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inertia_Raptor/pseuds/Inertia_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan's first introduction to the water goes horribly wrong, leaving him to face a difficult obstacle in his new moirailship with Feferi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had once and ultimately decided to turn into a small fic. It's also a partial headcanon as to why Eridan isn't often in the water. It was just something short and quick, so I hope you enjoy it

Eridan stared at the surface, trying to focus on the dark water below. He was perched on a rock in the deeper end of the lagoon, attempting to gather what little courage he had. Fef's encouragement finally moved him. Taking a deep breath, the little seadweller pushed himself head first into the murky water. The feeling of water pouring into his lungs was almost immediate; he hardly had time to gasp before his small form began sinking deeper into the depths. If Fef and his lusus hadn't dove under to check on him, he may never have come out of them.

He came to much later, safe in his own hive, the standing proof of his last attempt at taking on the sea. Feferi had long since returned home as well, leaving her moirail in the care of his guardian. At the time, Eridan was unaware of the guilt she felt, and despite his later efforts, the young empress never fully stopped blaming herself. If anyone were to blame, he would have placed it solely on the mother grub that birthed him. Upon closer inspection by his lusus, it was discovered that Eridan's gills had not properly developed. Rather than letting him breathe, they merely took in water; even wading waist deep could prove fatal. Of course, he didn't give all these details to Fef. Explaining that because he'd been out of the water so long, it caused his gills to grow at a much slower pace. It was certainly easier than telling her he'd never be able to swim with her at all.

It had been two sweeps since the incident, and the two trolls were near inseparable. Most of their nights were spent in each other's company or chatting via computer. However, Eridan felt that something was missing. He had noticed the way she looked at the ocean when they were at the beach, how she longed to go exploring the reefs and caverns beneath the waves and that she couldn't share any of it with him. Now, he finally had an idea. The meeting of a new troll online and some research had inspired him. All he needed after that...was a little bit of courage.  
This was the last one...he'd been mentally chanting that for the past several minutes, urging himself to continue. Just one more, just...one...more. The young troll grimaced as the needle once again passed through his pale flesh. A cry of pain and a final tug pulled the seam tightly closed and Eridan wasted no time in tying off the thread. Now, finally, he'd be able to swim with her.


End file.
